Shadow Bond
by Ali-Aislin-Yuki-Li
Summary: Sequel to 'The Other Oliver' Everly Park has been given a task by her mother's old mentor. to fulfill a kinship agreement she has to take up the Black Samurai Morpher to fight against Xandred with the Samurai's, Will she ever be as good as her parents? riddled with doubt Everly's got to prove herself and defend the world. without her parents finding out and before school starts...


**Hi guys! This is the sequel of 'The Other Oliver' though you don't have to read the Other Oliver it's probably best that you do to at least understand the background of Everly and her family. **

**Also important!**

**There was an extended period of peace after Jungle Fury which I would put at around….Everly sixth birthday (timeline here also changed) as the Clash of Red Rangers movie put RPM in another dimension I'm sticking with that...**

**So before people go all…oh no Flynn was born just after Operation Overdrive she shouldn't be born yet…blah, blah, blah this my dear friends is FANFICTION!**

**Okay?**

**So to allow for Everly's age, which is at this time is thirteen. The story is taking place in an AU timeline, so to finish.**

**AU timeline, Samurai is set a couple of years after the Power Rangers timeline put it.**

**Okay so go read the Other Oliver is you want to give you some back round and review if you like it no flames I will report and delete thank you!**

**I do not own Power Rangers.**

* * *

**-Episode: Origins Part 1-**

When Corona visited her giving Everly Park, the youngest of the four Park children something called a 'Folding Zord' Everly was frightened yet determined.

Corona had given it to her, granted her the power not her brothers and she had to admit…it felt pretty awesome to wear the Folding Zord around her neck.

When she was old enough to understand and to keep it a secret her parents Adam and Ember had sat her down and revealed the big family secret, both of them had been power rangers. Adam had served with the Mighty Morphin', the Zeo and the Turbo rangers while Ember had taken up the Zaxley morpher and was called back by Uncle Rocky to help the Zeo rangers.

And it was because of Ember, well actually the black Zaxley ranger power completely that Everly was given this chance to follow her parents.

Ember had been the black wolf Zaxley ranger and back during the original fight against Citius the Samurai's and Zaxley's had met.

At that time the Wolf warrior of the Zaxley's was a boy and had for a reason she still didn't know the full story too had created a kinship with the Red Samurai ranger after the Samurai's helped the Zaxley's, when they needed them one of the Zaxley line, especially that of a wolf would take up the mantle of the black Samurai ranger in the name of the eternal friendship the two would have, even if their friendship was brought about by 'shadows trying to block out the worlds light.'

She didn't really understand what that meant, all she knew was the symbol on her folding zord meant shadow. (She checked it up on wiki.)

She also knew Ember couldn't be a power ranger anymore…

So it had to go to Everly.

She ran her hand over the arrow that had been shot for her; somehow, someone knew she was coming.

She just had to figure out how to get there….

Uncle Finn had been her saviour, the dojo owner had approached Adam and Ember with an idea, Everly was off school now and he was looking to open a dojo in a small town outside of Panorama.

He was offering to take Everly for the summer as he'd need a hand setting up the place and since Flynn was going off with some friends and Amber and the twins are currently under grounding after they pulled a certain prank involving a principal and end of year assembly….

And honey, lots and lots of honey…

Anyway, since the three older children of the Park's were out of commission Finn was happy to take on Everly.

She agreed readily, if the town was close to Panorama… "I'm in! Can I go! Can I go?"

Adam had nodded and Ember agreed. Her daughter was a wild spirit like she'd been at her age always rushing about.

If anyone could make her slow down a bit it would be Finn as his leadership had done so for her mother.

"I'll drop you in Panorama but when school starts you tell your parents okay?" Finn said breaking the silence between them. It wasn't an awkward one, it had been comfortable until now…

"Wait what?" Everly yelped. He knew?

"Please, Corona was my mentor I'd recognise her power signature anywhere… Cougar senses you know?"  
"Uh huh…"

He chuckled as she obviously didn't believe him. "Okay, I've been that Folding Zord before. Back when I was red ranger she showed it to me and told me someday I'd have a part to play. I think this is my part. Getting you to where you need to be."

He parked near the centre of Panorama city and handed her a piece of paper. "Thanks the address for the dojo outside of town, come visit any time. My number's there too."  
"But…I don't know where to go I've never been here-"

"You'll know where to go." He promised her.

It sounds weird but….she did, her feet took her to where four teens were already standing.

"I guess this is where I need to be." She said unsure holding up the Folding Zord.

They frowned, they did not recognise this symbol but it was definitely a Folding Zord.

"A-are you the Red Ranger?" One, dressed in green asked in shock.

She shook her head. "No, Black. I'm the Black ranger."

"Whoa…" The girl in yellow said and Everly turned at the sound of hooves on the tarmac, sitting up on a big white horse sat a guy in his late teens, the horse reared up on its back legs and neighed loudly before settling down again.

"With an entrance like that you have to be the Red Ranger." The guy in green said.

"Yes, I am your red ranger."

"We're your team of Samurai!" The boy in blue said.

"Let we warn you now if you follow me there is no turning back. Either we defeat the Nighlok together or they will take over the world. I will give these to only those willing to accept the challenge." He held up what must be their Morphers.

He dismounted the horse. "Do not accept because you were trained to do so only accept if you'll commit and fight as Samurai power rangers with all your heart."

The boy in blue clenched the swim hat and goggles in his hand and nodded. "Without hesitation."

"I've been planning for this since I was a little girl. So yes!" the girl in pink said.

"I'm ready to give it all I've got!"

"Okay, okay do we have to be so formal? Let's do this thing!" Thr guy in green said nodding.

"I'm in." Everly said, she wasn't about to go home now.

The red ranger nodded and opened a saddle bag taking out the five morphers.

He threw them to their respective rangers who caught them and nodded.

Everly smiled at it, she always saw her mother run her hand over the Zaxley morpher, the bracelet barely ever left her wrist she was eleven. Now she understood, the feeling you got when you held your morpher for the first time…it was scary and exhilarating at the same time.

"Let's go." He ordered the rangers who followed him to where the Nighlok were.

Everly's training gear bore white lines to bring some colour to the otherwise completely black outfit.

"Who are you punks?" The Nighlok, Tooya asked.

"We're the Samurai rangers!"

"Samuraizer! Go! Go! Samurai!"

Everly had no idea what she was doing, she took a deep breath and her hand just seemed to…form the symbol on its own.

In sync with the others she flicked it the other direction and morphed.

Compared to the others Everly was different, her design on the front of the spandex was completely white and where the spandex under Emily and Mia's skirt was black hers was white.

"Samurai Ranger! Ready!"

"Rangers Together! Samurai forever!"

"Moogers! Get 'em!"

Okay so Everly wasn't exactly… the best trained samurai on the team. (Meaning she had no formal Samurai training at all) but her dad owned a dojo, her mother had sailed through school on a martial arts scholarship, she had three brothers…

She knew martial arts and gymnastics.

Also she inherited one of her mother's favourite tricks.

Small girl, fast feet.

She'd done kendo before so a sword wasn't completely foreign.

Overall she didn't think she was all _**that**_ bad…

"There's dozens of them!"

"Yeah but we can hold them off!"

"But they keep coming!"

"Guys." Jayden said. "We can do this." He took out a disco and summoned the Fire Smasher.

He then proceeded to cut through half the Moogers.

"Come on! We've got to help him!"

Everly followed their lead when they summoned their weapons something in her prompted the girl to say. "Shadow Sai!"

One in both hand they formed as she placed the disc onto the largest of the two, one was shorter then the other.

It was a sharp metal baton with two curved prongs coming from the handle.

And they felt like they were made for her.

"Now this, feels good!" She said deflecting a blow and throwing the shorter Sai at a Moogar who it hit in the chest and the thing fell.

Jayden would defeat the Nighlok but would tell the rangers that the Nighlok have two forms.

And now they'd have to deal with the Mega-monster.

Hey look at that they still make the damn things grow…

Kevin would reveal (and also tell them to remember their training.) that is they used symbol power they could morph into Mega mode with their Folding Zords.

Okay, Everly really needed to start studying the ways of the Samurai because right now she was really just winging it…

"Just follow my lead!" Jayden said. "Lion Folding Zord! Mega-mode power!"

"We're right behind you!"

"Dragon Folding-Zord."  
"Turtle Folding Zord."

"Bear Folding Zord."  
"Ape Folding Zord."

"Wolf Folding Zord!"

"Mega-mode power!"

Being inside a zord was…surreal.

Her parents had been right; there really was no other feeling like it.

"Here goes!" Jayden announced as the Lion Zord charged.

"We'll help you Jayden! I'll come from the left!" Kevin said.

"I'll take him from the right!" Emily agreed.

"It's my turn to give it a whirl!" Mia decided as the turtle zord spun into battle. (See what I did there?) But got stuck in Tooya's skirt…

Really? His skirt?

"Hold on Mia!" Mike told her managing to free the pink ranger.

"Guess it's my turn! Heads up!" Everly told the Nighlok pushing the wolf folding zord forward slamming into the Nighlok.

"Nice job! Mega blade antegonial fury!" Jayden shouted. "Strike!"

He destroyed Tooya.

Sweet.

"Samurai rangers. Victory is ours." Jayden said. "That'll teach him to mess with the Samurai!"

-SHIBA HOUSE-

"What a rush!" Emily said. "We did good!" She told them clasping her folding zord.

"Piece of cake." Mike said throwing his in the air and catching it as it came down.

"We couldn't have done it without each other." Jayden agreed.

"Thank you for leading us into battle!" Kevin said to the red ranger.

"Bravo!" A man wearing a kimono appeared standing on the porch of the house.

"Such energy! Such grace!"

"Who is that?" Mike asked.

"This is Ji our Mentor." Jayden told them.

"Welcome to your new home. You've all come from different places, families and livelihoods but share one noble goal. I'm very proud of how you came together."

"We just followed some good advice and worked as a team." Jayden said.

"Yes but you are not just any team. You are the Samurai Rangers."

They grinned and faced each others taking out their folding zords and lifting them up to the sky.

"Rangers together! Samurai forever!"

Everly was actually looking forward to this.

She just hoped they managed to defeat the Nighlok _**before**_ school started.

Before she'd have to go home to Angel Grove….

* * *

**So do you like it? Please no flames! I'll report and delete!**

**Do review though!**

**Catch ya on the flip side!**


End file.
